The present invention relates to connectors of the type employed for simultaneously connecting multiple conductors to a plug or receptacle and particularly such connectors of the type employed in the wiring harness of a motor vehicle.
Heretofore, it has been known to provide for simultaneous electrical connection to a plurality of electrical leads by plug-in connection of a plural pin connector into a receptacle having a plurality of individual wire leads inserted therein and positioned to simultaneously frictionally engage the pins of the mating electrical connector. However, in this known type of connection, an example of which is that shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,301, it is necessary to manually insert each of the individual wire leads with a connector attached to the end thereof into the receptacle block in order to facilitate the simultaneous mating connection with a multiple pin connector.
This known arrangement has the disadvantage of requiring manual dexterity and being time consuming and therefore relatively costly for high volume automotive assembly operations.
Thus, it has long been desired to find a way or means of inexpensively manufacturing and installing electrical connectors of the multiple lead multiple pin type for simultaneous connection at assembly with the device being electrically wired.
One automotive application of the present invention is that of connecting the leads or terminals of individual servo-motors for automotive power seat adjustment to a receptacle connector for simultaneous mating electrical connection to a multiple pin wiring harness connector for connection to the user control switches.